mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Tanks for the Memories
:Rainbow Dash: Look at that, Tank! Cloudsdale's here! That means Ponyville is next up for winter! :running :Rainbow Dash: You're doing awesome, everypony! Keep it up! We need those leaves off those trees! Once we get autumn cleared away, it'll be hello, winter! :Tank: yawns :Rainbow Dash: Was that a yawn I just saw? :Tank: yawns :Rainbow Dash: How can you be tired when the most exciting time of the year is right around the corner? And don't forget the best part – our first winter together! Come on, wake up! Once those ponies bring in the big, fat clouds full of snowflakes, we'll have a ton of snow for our extreme sledding! cheering And over there, we can play horse hockey, with no shoulder or arm pads! :crowd cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Everything's looking great, don't you think? :Rainbow Dash: Almost everything. Does Tank look alright to you? :Tank: yawns :Twilight Sparkle: Well, he does seem to be moving a little slowly. :Rainbow Dash: I know, right? :Twilight Sparkle: And he looks kind of sleepy... :Rainbow Dash: Totally! :Twilight Sparkle: ...just like he always does. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, ha ha, I'm sure you're right. :Tank: yawns : :slowly thumping :Rainbow Dash: Well?! :Fluttershy: I suppose his heartbeat could be a teensy-weensy-''eensy'' bit slower than usual... :Rainbow Dash: Okay, so give him a vitamin or something! :Tank: snoring yawns :Fluttershy: I don't think he needs that. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe we're just staying up too late. Uh, too many Daring Do stories. :Fluttershy: Oh, that's not it either. :Rainbow Dash: Well, what's wrong with him then?! :Fluttershy: Nothing! He's perfectly fine. :Rainbow Dash: sigh :Fluttershy: He's just going to hibernate. :Rainbow Dash: You do realize he's not a bear, right? :Fluttershy: giggles When the weather grows cold and less food is available, many animals hibernate to conserve energy. It's like taking a really long nap during winter, and then they wake up in spring. And see? Even tortoises do it! When the time comes, Tank will leave and dig into the ground. :Tank: yawns :Fluttershy: But don't worry. He'll reappear when the spring sun warms the ground back up. :Rainbow Dash: Come on! Tortoises don't hibernate! Somepony put that picture in there as a joke. :Fluttershy: It's not a joke. :Rainbow Dash: Well, then your book must be wrong! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, Tank needs to hibernate. It's healthy for him, just like sleeping is healthy for us. :Rainbow Dash: laugh Whatever. Okay, thanks. Come on, Tank. :Fluttershy: Where are you going? :Rainbow Dash: To get a second opinion from a real reptile expert. :Spike: I told you, Rainbow Dash, I'm a dragon! :Tank: snoring :Rainbow Dash: Come on! You're practically twins! :beat :Spike: I'm purple. :Rainbow Dash: But if you don't have to hibernate, why should Tank?! :Spike: Because he's a tortoise and I'm a dragon! :Rainbow Dash: Same family though, right? :Spike: No! :Rainbow Dash: I'll take that as a yes. :Spike: Ugh! Look, if Fluttershy says tortoises hibernate, then I guarantee tortoises hiber— :Rainbow Dash: Well, what would you know?! You're a dragon! :slams :Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows you like I do, Tank. All you need is some hard work to get the old blood pumping. :Tank: snoring :thudding :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :Rainbow Dash: huff These things are heavy! Chock full of snowflakes! We're gonna have such a killer time in the snow, Tank. Tank? Tank! :Pinkie Pie: Aww, look at the cute wittle Tankie, all snuggly-wuggly, getting ready to hibern— :Rainbow Dash: Don't say that word! :Pinkie Pie: Which one? "Snuggly"? "Wuggly"? "Tankie"? "Hibernate"? :Rainbow Dash: That one! :Pinkie Pie: I was just saying how cute he— :Rainbow Dash: If you think hiber... – you know, that napping thing – is so cute, why don't you go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?! :beat :Rainbow Dash: rest of Mane Six What are you looking at?! Pinkie Pie and I are just having a conversation! :Twilight Sparkle: Look, Rainbow Dash, we all know how upset you are about Tank hiber— :Pinkie Pie: Shhhh! Don't say that word! That's what started this all! :Twilight Sparkle: We all know how upset you are about Tank. But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends. :Rainbow Dash: Who said anything about anger?! I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset! And I am not angry! '''Do I look angry?!' grumbles Come on, Tank! Let's get out of here! :'Rainbow Dash': I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, not sleepy-eyed and scaly-tailed! Which... is exactly what you are. But get up anyway! :'Tank': yawns :'Rainbow Dash': You ''can't hiber– you know. What about all the primo things we're gonna do together this winter? Building snow ponies, starting snowball fights, sipping hot cider by the fire. :Tank: snores :Rainbow Dash: Don't you wanna do those things with me?! Think, Rainbow Dash, think! Tank's only hibernating because it's cold, right? Well, I'd rather have him awake in the heat than asleep in the cold... gasps I just have to stop winter! :Sunshower: So where do these clouds go? :Open Skies: Over by Clear Skies. :Sunshower: But there's clear skies everywhere. :Clear Skies: Yo, Clear Skies right here! :Sunshower: But there's clear skies over there, too! :Clear Skies: That's Open Skies! :Sunshower: There's open skies everywhere! :Open Skies: I'm not everywhere. I'm right here! :Sunshower: sighs Wait. So you're Open Skies, and you're Clear Skies. Then what's all that? :Clear Skies and Open Skies: Open, clear skies! :Open Skies: Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go? :Clear Skies: Fluffy Clouds? He's over there! :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Stopping winter is gonna be a breeze! :creaking :splut : :Tank: yawns :Sunshower: Here comes the next shipment! Move those clouds over! :raking noise :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! For every hoof step back, they go three hoof steps forward! What are we gonna do? pause Cloudsdale. That's it, Tank! If I can't stop winter in Ponyville, maybe I can stop it at the source! :click :Impossible-style music :Tank: yawns :blows :open, ponies chatting :Rainbow Dash: Lunch hour! Perfect! :squeaking :crash :door creaking :opens and closes :thuds :opens and closes :bubbling :Rainbow Dash: The winter lab. We're in, Tank! Now we just gotta figure out a way to shut it down. Sabotage snowflakes? I think we gotta go bigger than that. Wait here. Hmm. We could get rid of these clouds, but... that's still not big enough. air :bubbling :Rainbow Dash: Slam dunk! With no water, they can't make clouds or snow! They can't make winter! :glass clanking :Rainbow Dash: I hate to do this to those weather ponies, but desperate times call for desperate measures! :straining, water rushing :Rainbow Dash: Oopsies! Looks like these were a little loose! :gurgling :Rainbow Dash: And there goes winter down the drain! :powering-up whine :spinning :clank :thud :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I can't see! :blowing :thud :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaah! :slams :Rainbow Dash: groan :rocking :smashing :zaps :Rainbow Dash: screams :zaps :noises :zapping :Rainbow Dash: Let's get out of here! :air rushing :building :zaps :Applejack: What in the name of Celestia's goin' on up there? :Twilight Sparkle: Prepare yourselves, everypony! Winter is coming! :blowing :Noteworthy: scream :Parasol: screaming :squeaking :building :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, look out! :Rainbow Dash: screaming :kaboom! :spluts :Pinkie Pie: groaning :Rarity: groaning :Twilight Sparkle: groaning :Fluttershy: groaning :pop! :Rainbow Dash: groaning You okay, Tank? :Tank: yawns :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Are you alright? :Rainbow Dash: sighs No... :Tank: yawns :opens :Pinkie Pie: Knock, knock! :Fluttershy: How are you feeling, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: despondently Whatever... :Rarity: The poor thing looks so sad! Just what are we doing to do? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what we can do. :Applejack: Buck up, Sugarcube. You just ain't yourself these days. :Rainbow Dash: despondently Whatever... :Rarity: Uh, how can I say this tactfully...? You've lost your sparkle, Rainbow Dash. :Pinkie Pie: I hate to say this, but, well... you've become...! hushed A party pooper! :Rainbow Dash: Didn't you hear me? I said 'whatever'. I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what, but I'm fine. :Fluttershy: Let me handle this. Rainbow Dash, your winter is going to be pet-less. :beat :Rainbow Dash: sobbing :Rarity: Whatever did you do that for?! :Fluttershy: Because she'll never get past this until she lets it all out. :Rainbow Dash: sobbing :Applejack: awkwardly Uh... it's okay. Tank'll come back in a few months. :Rainbow Dash: Months?! crying I don't want him to go! sobbing under :Applejack: Alright, alright. There, there. to Fluttershy Nice going, Fluttershy. How do we get her to stop? :Fluttershy: hushed She's got to be about done by now. Can't be too much left in there. :Rainbow Dash: crying, then stops :Fluttershy: Feeling better? :Rainbow Dash: sniffs Uh-huh. resumes crying :Fluttershy: Oh, you poor, poor thing... crying :Rarity: crying I can't bear to see Fluttershy cry! :Pinkie Pie: crying It's just heart-wrenching! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: hysterically :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack You too?! :Applejack: Nope, I'm good. :Twilight Sparkle: Look, everypony, I know how hard it is to say goodbye— :Pinkie Pie: crying I'm mostly sad because you're not sad! :Twilight Sparkle: What?! Me?! What about Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: crying Applejack cries on the inside, Twilight! :Applejack: It's true. :Rainbow Dash: down It's alright, Fluttershy. It's alright. :Applejack: hushed You think she's done or just getting a third wind? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know... Rainbow Dash? Are you okay? :Rainbow Dash: sniffling I think so. I feel better. Really, I do. Thanks, everypony. I don't know what I'd do without you. up Or him... sniffs Oh, Tank... I'm sure gonna miss you. :and skating noises :Twilight Sparkle: Well, guess we're starting winter with a bang. :Applejack: The fun's come early! Yee-haw! :splut :Pinkie Pie: You think we could mess up winter every year? It's way less work! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it. :Rainbow Dash: Riding that entire season from Cloudsdale to Ponyville was pretty awesome. :Tank: yawns :Rainbow Dash: I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to Tank. He's ready to hibernate. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, you're using the word! Oh, she's using the word! And when Tank finishes hibernating, I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever! Or wait. Should it be a 'welcome above ground' party? Or a 'happy wake-up' party? Maybe an 'it's about time!' party! :Rarity: And I'll design him a very special suit just for the occasion, whichever one it ends up being. :Applejack: I'm glad you're feelin' a little better, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, me too. :in snow :Rainbow Dash: So, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh? :Rarity: Goodbye, Tank. :Fluttershy: Happy winter. :Applejack: See you later, little feller. :Pinkie Pie: Have a good sleep, Tank! :Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, Tank! We'll miss you! :sliding :Twilight Sparkle: Well? Ready for some winter fun? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit. That little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story. I'll be right there. :credits fr:Sieste d'hiver/Transcription pt:Transcrições/Obrigada pela Lembrança